Mikael and Klaus
The relationship between two of the Original Vampires, Klaus and Mikael is extremely antagonistic. Klaus is Mikael's step-son, who was born after Esther had been unfaithful with a different man, who belonged to a bloodline of werewolves. Pre-history The Middle Ages During their time in the new world, Klaus and Mikael never had a positive relationship. But however, as Mikael mentioned to Cami, he never always hated Niklaus. When Klaus was born, Mikael was extremely happy and thought to himself, "This one. This one has the eyes of a warrior; he will be worthy." However, Mikael's hope was as he said, "short-lived." As shown in the flashbacks to their childhood, Mikael regularly abused Klaus physically and emotionally, one such time for having little skill at aiming a weapon in order to hunt for food. One day, Mikael caught Klaus whittling little chest pieces with Mikael's hunting knife and beat him very mercilessly, and might have near killed him had Elijah and Rebekah not intervened. Also, years later, Klaus and Elijah have a playful sword fight. Mikael is unimpressed by Klaus' skills and attacks him. Klaus does not wish to fight with his father, and does not do much to protect himself, causing him to lose the fight. Mikael leaves him with the words "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy", and stated that he thought Klaus is foolish and impulsive. After Henrik died, Mikael changed his entire family into vampires (apart from his wife), including Klaus. Even with their relationship as it is, Mikael wanted to save him. When Klaus made his first human kill as a vampire, it triggered his werewolf side to become active, leading them to discover his mother had an affair. Mikael saw Klaus as a beast. Esther cursed him to keep the werewolf side of him dormant. As a result, Klaus killed his mother out of resentment and anger that she had abandoned him. Mikael saw everything that happened, and how Klaus ripped his mother's heart out. According to Rebekah, Mikael's pride and temper was heightened when he was turned. Mikael wants to kill Klaus because he now hypocritically sees Klaus as a "sort of abomination". Mikael may have also been aware that Klaus had began neutralizing his siblings which could have given Mikael more reasons to want to kill him. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse,Theo. 1900's Mikael is summoned by Rebekah and Marcel with help of the witch Genevieve in 1919. Six months later he arrives in New Orleans to kill Klaus burning down the city in the process. This forces Klaus to leave behind Marcel who he thought dead and the city which he and his siblings built and flee with his siblings. 1920's Klaus was running away from Mikael after he had fled New Orleans in 1919. He escaped to Chicago along with his sister Rebekah but when Mikael arrived in Chicago looking for Klaus, Klaus was long gone. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The Reckoning, Klaus flees after Mikael is mentioned by Damon. This shows both his hatred towards Mikael and his fear that one day Mikael might come and kill him. In Homecoming, Mikael teams up with Damon and Elena in order to kill Klaus. Mikael arrives at his son's residence and the two have a bitter exchange of words. Klaus taunts his father that he hasn't been invited in, to which Mikael replies that he should come outside and die. Klaus refuses to do so and indicates that that he can watch while he sets his hybrids loose on Mikael. The elder counters that they cannot kill him. Disgusted by Klaus' cowardice he antagonizes Klaus further by showing him that he has Elena. He demands that he come outside and face him or he will kill Elena. Klaus doesn't believe him and dares him to do it. Mikael then says to him, "If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations", indicating Klaus' hybrids. Klaus still refuses and Mikael then stabs Elena with a dagger. Enraged, he orders his minions to attack, but they are momentarily stunned as Elena is revealed to be Katherine, who tosses a pair of wolfsbane grenades at the approaching hybrids. Klaus, distracted by these turn of events, is surprised as Damon, wielding the White Oak stake attacks him from inside the house. Just as Damon is about to kill Klaus, Stefan intervenes. While the Salvatore brothers are struggling with each other, Klaus grabs up the White Oak stake and leaps upon a surprised Mikael, stabbing him in the heart with it. Mikael then bursts into flames, burning the stake along with him. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In'' Le Grand Guignol, it is shown through flashbacks that Mikael arrived in New Orleans in 1919 hellbent on destroying Klaus. Mikael appeared behind him at the opera and aimed The White Oak Stake at Klaus' heart and expressed how embarassed he was over him and wondered what his biological father would think of him. He tells Klaus that after he has killed him he will make sure that every memory of Klaus in the city is forgotten making it seem like Klaus would never have existed. Mikael then told him when the opera was about to begin that he had made some alterations in his honour, the scene at the opera showed Klaus' friends and lover to be dead and his adoptive son Marcel to be chained. When Klaus tries to free Marcel, Mikael stops him and Rebekah, they flee the scene with Elijah, and Mikael burns down the Opera house with everyone in it. In Farewell to Storyville, It is shown how truly abusive Mikael was as a parent, punishing Klaus for failing to shoot a doe. He told Klaus that he was nothing more then a burden and tries to make a man out of Klaus by punishing him. Mikael also whips Klaus almost to death for taking his blades for carving chess pieces. In ''A Closer Walk With Thee, Mikael is seen tormenting Klaus through his dreams as the other side is falling apart. In From a Cradle to a Grave, unknown to Klaus, Mikael is resurrected by Davina Claire. Mikael is about to kill Klaus but Davina stops him. She tells Mikael that he can punish Klaus but only when she is ready. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Mikael wanted to kill Klaus but Davina wouldn't let him without first finding a way to unlink her friends from Klaus's bloodline. Later, she summoned Mikael to help her against attacking werewolves and Elijah showed up. Mikael told Elijah that he was hoping to run into Klaus first but he also had issues to resolve with him. Mikael nearly killed Elijah before being forced to flee with Davina. In Live and Let Die, Davina and Mikael went to a cabin owned by the Claire family now that news of his resurrection and her involvement with it had spread to Klaus. Mikael trained and prepared to face Klaus while there. Klaus later arrived, calling for Mikael to face him. Mikael forced Davina's friend "Kaleb", who was secretly his resurrected son Kol, to unlink him from Davina's magical hold on him. Kol did so and Mikael was able to face Klaus outside the cabin. Mikael brandished the white oak stake against Klaus and after a brutal fight, seemed to overpower him and be close to victory. Klaus suddenly stabbed Mikael with Papa Tunde's blade, which burrowed into his chest and put him in a state of complete agony. Klaus threw Mikael into the back of a truck, letting him suffer while he went to speak to Davina. Mikael, through sheer willpower, managed to remove the blade from within his body. In ''Red Door'', ''Mikael kidnapped Cami after Klaus had given her the white oak stake to take care of. Through compelling an entire Halloween party, Mikael managed to draw Klaus to them. He told Cami that there was a time when he loved Klaus but everything bad that had happened was his fault, including getting Henrik killed, murdering Esther, and turning the other siblings on Mikael. Klaus tracked them to a warehouse where he faced Mikael, who now had both the white oak stake and Papa Tunde's blade. Through a vicious rematch, Mikael managed to finally impale Klaus with the stake, seemingly assuring his death. Klaus fell to the floor, his body growing gray but unlike other Originals, who would burst into flame once stabbed with the stake, Klaus did not. Mikael's moment of joy turned to fury at Klaus not burning. The lack of flames was thanks to interference from the magic of Davina and Kol, who had temporarily blocked the stake's power. Mikael was assaulted by Klaus's allies while Cami removed the stake from Klaus's chest. Outnumbered, Mikael scoffed at Klaus for having to hide behind others and told him to come find him when he was ready to face him alone. Mikael left, leaving Klaus to his temporary victory. In [[The Map of Moments|''The Map of Moments]], Klaus learned that Esther had made an alliance with Mikael against him, promising Mikael could kill Klaus if he'd assist her in reuniting their family, having given up on putting Klaus into a new body. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Mikael and Klaus becomes allies to kill Dahlia because of their daughters. Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= :Mikael: "That is precisely my problem." (He takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior!" (he starts to fight with Klaus) :Klaus: "Father, we were just having fun." :Mikael: "We fight for our survival!! And you find time for fun. I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!" :Klaus: "Father it was nothing...!" :(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and brings him down; he sets the sword on Klaus' throat) :Mikael: "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" :Esther: "You've made your point, Mikael!" :Mikael: "Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." :- Ordinary People ---- :Mikael: "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." :(A hybrid pushes "Elena" to Mikael) :Mikael: "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." :Klaus: "Go ahead. Kill her." :Katherine: "No, Klaus. He`ll do it." :Mikael: "If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." :Klaus: "I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you." :Mikael: "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." :Klaus: "I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her." :Mikael: "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to." :Klaus: "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her! KILL HER!" :(Mikael laughs) :Mikael: "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." :- Homecoming |-|The Originals= :Mikael: "I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die yet." :Klaus: "Father--" :'Mikael: ""Father?" Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely. ''(Angry, Klaus is about to turn around but Mikael stops him) Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil.''" :Klaus: "Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this-- I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it." :Mikael: Au contraire, Niklaus. Some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here. As I walked the streets, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So, after I kill you, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one And you, boy, will simply never have existed. ''(The orchestra begins to warm up in front of the stage) Ah. The grand show. (Mikael relaxes, pulling the stake away from Klaus as the lights go down. He leans forward and taps Klaus' shoulder) Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it.'' :Klaus: (voiceover in the present) And what a show it was. :- Le Grand Guignol ---- :Mikael: "You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day." :Klaus: (hurt and embarrassed) "I'm ''not pathetic.''" :Mikael: "Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden." :Klaus: "I'm sorry." :Mikael: (grabs Klaus by the front of the shirt) It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill. (Mikael backhands Klaus across the face) :Elijah: "Father, stop." :Mikael: "Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong." (Mikael kicks Klaus in the back while he's sprawled on the ground, and the boy groans in pain) :- Farewell to Storyville ---- :Mikael: (sneers) "Greetings, boy." :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :Mikael: Hello, boy. ''(Klaus tries to remain strong, but looks scared) You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end?'' :Klaus: (approaches him) I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse again. Only this time, I intend to enjoy it more. :Mikael: (walks down the stairs) I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment. :Klaus: (smiles) Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting! :- Live and Let Die ---- : '''Camille: (furious) I used to try to convince Klaus that there was good in everyone, that you really did care about him, deep inside, once. ''(Mikael throws her onto the floor) He told me I was naive, that I could never fathom how deep your hatred ran.'' :Mikael: I didn't always hate him. When Klaus was born, I was overjoyed. I thought, "This one-- this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy." But, my hope was short-lived. And, when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was GLORIOUS. But, that passed with the knowledge that he was begat of a beast. : Camille: His mother's infidelity was not his fault! :Mikael: Everything that followed was because of Niklaus' obsession with the wolves! He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon, and he took my ''youngest son, Henrik. He was but a child, and he was torn apart. : Camille: It was an ''accident! :Mikael: (enraged) An accident? AN ACCIDENT? HE MURDERED MY WIFE! HIS OWN MOTHER! Who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature! He betrayed me. He turned my entire family against me! And yet, you defend him? : Camille: (stands to her feet, overwhelmed with anger) I have desperately tried to convince him not to kill you! That the bloodshed in your family does not have to be an endless cycle! ''(Mikael pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, but she continues to yell louder) And, after centuries on this earth, do you really not see that all of your violence is POINTLESS?'' :Klaus: (points his handmade stake at Mikael) You're gonna pay for hurting her. :Camille: Aw, how sweet. The ''cur whines for its bitch. (He holds Papa Tunde's blade in one hand, and the white oak stake in the other) I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn. :Klaus: It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life? :Mikael: (laughs) You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles. :- Red Door Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-1737Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1890Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Videos The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Elijah swordfight Michael disciplines Klaus-"Ordinary People"-(3X08) The Vampire Diaries Klaus and Michael reunite Klaus kills Michael-"Homecoming"-(3X09) The Originals 1x15 FLASHBACK Michael makes a mess The Original 1x20 Klaus has a dream about Mikael & his baby Trivia *They both have been desiccated by a Bennett witch. *Klaus claims in the flashback episode Klaus that it was Mikael who named him. *Klaus despises Mikael for what he had to endure as a child. *Mikael still has a deep psychological hold over Klaus. *Despite their antagonistic relationship, and despite Mikael's statement of the contrary, the two still seem to view each other as father and son. Mikael is the only father figure Klaus has known and Mikael raised Klaus thinking he was his son, even having Klaus turned despite their broken relationship. He has called Klaus his son to Marcel and Davina. *Klaus gets very angry whenever he talks about Mikael. *Ironically, of all of the Original Vampires, Klaus and Mikael are the most alike; both are proud, cruel, controlling, abusive, violent and sadistic. *According to Klaus, the only reason why Mikael tried to kill him, for the last 1,000 years, wasn't because he killed Esther, it was because Klaus was a reminder of Esther's betrayal/affair. However, according to Sebastian Roché in an interview, it was indeed due to Esther's murder. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus revealed the reason he still refers to Mikael as his father, is because he has "done damage only a father can". *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Mikael has been resurrected, but he failed to kill Klaus because of the spell that Davina put on him. *Despite their antagonistic relationship, Mikael once loved Klaus, as he was the one who named him and tried to protect him by turning him into an Original Vampire. *Klaus suspects that Mikael also had an abusive father who ruined him. * Sebastian Roche believes that Mikael really does love Klaus to some degree. * Whenever Mikael talks directly to Klaus, he refers to him as "boy". This is done so can degrade Klaus and make him feel smaller despite the fact that Klaus is now a grown man. * Whenever Mikael is talking about Klaus, he calls him a "beast". This is due to Klaus being part-Werewolf and Mikael feelings about werewolves being beasts. *In ''The Map of Moments'', Esther made a deal with Mikael that in exchange for helping her with her plans, Mikael will get the right to kill Klaus. * Mikael hunted Klaus for 1,000 years. * In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, is the frst time in history that Mikael and Klaus choose to be allies instead of enemies. Altough it is only tempereary because they need to kill Dahlia to portect their daughters, Freya and Hope Mikaelson. See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship